La lune de sang
by Tanya01
Summary: Une histoire à propos d'une femme Louve nommée Tanya qui aime plus que tout Koga. Mais, il semble qu'il y ait un triangle amoureux. En effet, Yuki, l'ennemi juré de Tanya, semble avoir mis le grappin sur Koga. Tanya tentera tout pour le sauver.
1. Chapter 1

Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas été voir « cet homme »

Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas été voir « cet homme ». En effet, 5 ans avaient passé depuis notre dernière rencontre. Ce qui nous avait éloigné l'un de l'autre? Nulle autre que cette satané Yuki. Elle avait bien planifié son coup. Tout ça pour « cet homme » nommé Koga : Un wolf demon, comme elle et moi. Depuis très longtemps, elle l'aimait. Elle était si jalouse de la relation que j'avais avec lui et essayait sans cesse d'attirer son attention. Mais, cette fois, elle avait été au-delà de ses limites. Le pire dans tout ça? Elle avait réussie. Et Koga y avait succombé. Je dois dire que mon cœur est réticent envers lui puisqu'il a tombé dans ce piège minable aussi facilement, alors que notre relation allait à merveille. Mais, aujourd'hui, j'ai bien l'intention de rompre le silence et de retrouver les liens que j'ai perdus avec Koga. J'ai bien aussi l'intention d'anéantir Yuki et de retrouver ma place auprès de Koga et la meute. Il est certain qu'il a fait une erreur en la croyant, mais, je suis bien prête à le pardonner s'il fait les démarches pour. Moi, Tanya, je fais le serment de sauver Koga des griffes de cette Yuki!

Je sautai en bas de la falaise et retomba sur mes genoux. J'étais en face de la chute d'eau où Koga et sa meute habitent et vivent en paix. Exténué mais déterminé, je fonçai dans la chute. Arrivé à destination, je remarquai que la meute était déjà partie.

« Elle doit sûrement être à la chasse à cette heure… » Me suis-je alors dit.

Illuminé et guidé par la lune, je suivi l'odeur de la meute avec l'aide de mes loups. Après plusieurs heures de recherche et de course, je m'arrêtai à un point d'eau pour m'y reposer. Je m'étendis sur une roche près d'un étang et commença à penser tout en regardant mon reflet dans l'eau. Valait-il encore la peine de les suivre ? Aie-je fais tout ce chemin pour rien ? Quelle sera la réaction de Koga lorsque je le reverrai ? Aie-je fait le bon choix en décidant de retourner le voir ? Tant de questions, peu de réponse.

Il ne fallut pas plus que quelques secondes pour me sortir de mes pensées. En effet, des voix et des jappements se faisaient entendre. Je tendis l'oreille : Les bruits venaient en ma direction. Je sautai dans les buissons non loin de la roche où je m'étais allongé. J'ordonnai à mes loups de s'enfuir dans la forêt avant de devenir muette comme une tombe. Lorsque je vis qui approchait de l'étang, mon cœur arrêta de battre. Koga, accompagné de Yuki et sa meute, était droit devant moi ! J'étais paralysée, je ne savais plus quoi penser, quoi faire. Devais-je me lever et révéler ma présence ou simplement regarder ? Je décidai d'attendre. Koga s'approcha de l'eau tandis que la meute se reposait et en profitaient pour casser la croûte. D'un autre côté, les loups de notre chef de meute reniflaient un peu partout. Puis, à ma grande surprise, l'un d'eux, qui était sur la roche sur laquelle je m'étais allongé, se mit à hurler à son maître. Koga se leva d'un bond et arriva en courant vers le loup en question. Il se mit à sentir les alentours et resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Je me faufilai davantage dans mon buisson. Le chef regarda tout autour de lui, l'air pensif. Yuki arriva en courant près de lui :

- Mon coeur, lui dit elle, Nous serions mieux d'y aller. La meute est fatiguée. Nous devons nous reposer. Une grosse journée nous attend demain. Plus vite nous arrivons, mieux ce sera.

- Bien, j'arrive.

Koga lança un dernier regard un peu partout avant de partir avec les loups et la meute vers l'ouest. De mon côté, j'étais paralysé, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. En effet, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi jeune et aussi séduisant. Mais, la véritable raison de mes pleurs étaient cette Yuki. Je ne pouvais cesser de repenser aux beaux moments que Koga et moi avions. Comment j'avais travaillé fort pour l'avoir à mes côtés. Comment Yuki me l'avait enlevé aussi facilement…

Je partis dans la forêt et suivit la meute, mais de loin. Je grimpai quelques collines, coura de longues distances, sauta par-dessus bien des cours d'eau, et arriva aux chutes d'eau… encore une fois. J'observai la meute entrer dans la chute. Lorsque Koga allait entrer, je fis débouler quelques roches avec mon genou. Rapidement, il regarda en ma direction. Je pris les jambes à mon coup. La dernière chose que je pus entendre avant d'être très loin de la chute fut : « Attend ! » … Je repartis dans ma caverne et m'endormit.

**Chapitre 2**

Le soleil m'aveugla malgré la noirceur de ma caverne. Une autre journée avait déjà montré le bout de son nez. Je me levai et regarda tout autour de moi : des roches empilés les unes par-dessus les autres sur les côtés et de la forêt un peu plus loin. J'appelai mes loups et nous partîmes pour la chasse. En chemin, je trouvai des fleurs sur ma route : Il y en avait partout. Je les ignorai et continua de marcher. Plus j'avançais, plus il y avait de fleurs. Mes loups ne cessaient de me regarder avec des yeux piteux. Lorsque j'arrivai dans un village humain, je remarquai que quelqu'un m'attendait déjà, sur un rocher, des fleurs à la main. Lorsque je le vis, mon corps s'immobilisa. En effet, Koga se tenait sur ce rocher et semblait m'attendre. Je regardai tout autour pour trouver Yuki. À mon grand étonnement, je ne la vis pas et son odeur n'y était pas non plus. Le chef de meute leva ses yeux bleus sur moi. Je ne dis rien, j'étais paralysé. Par la peur? Par l'amour? Qui sait…

- Tanya, ça ne pouvait qu'être toi, hier soir... me dit-il.

Je resta confuse un moment.

- Que veux-tu dire par là? Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui…

- Hier, cette odeur, ces bruits…je t'ai vu. Il y a si longtemps que j'attendais ta venue…

- ma venue? Si tu l'attendais tant, alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas fais les démarches pour me retrouver?!

- Il est certain que ça fait 5 ans que nous nous sommes séparés, mais je me souviens toujours du regard que tu m'as lancé, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés…

Des images me vinrent en tête. En effet, je n'avais pas été très douce avec lui. Aussitôt qu'il m'avait demandé de partir de la meute pour cause de traîtrise (selon Yuki) J'étais en peine et en rage qu'il succombe à une histoire aussi lamentable. Le regard que je lui avais lancé l'avait frappé énormément. Le genre de regard que personne ne souhaiterait avoir. Celui qui semble vous dire : « Je reviendrai et je me vengerai, compte là-dessus ». Je repris la parole :

- Pfeh, en quoi ça peut bien te déranger maintenant? Tu asYuki, tu as la meute, et le pouvoir! Tu as tout ce que tu as toujours voulu désirer!

Il prit un air de déception et regarda vers le sol. Il eut un grand moment de silence.

- Yuki, elle t'embête vraiment, n'est ce pas? Tu n'as jamais voulu le dire, mais tu es jalouse d'elle, pas vrai? Tu ne devrais pas. Si tu savais comme elle est gentille.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Venait-il de dire que Yuki était un ange et que j'étais le démon dans toute cette histoire? Après toutes ces années, il n'a toujours pas compris. Je serrai mes poings. J'eus les larmes aux yeux. Je lui criai :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?! Tu es réellement aveugle! Je t'ai couru après pendant un an et quand tu as enfin réalisé que j'étais la femme de ta vie, Yuki n'a eu qu'à arriver et à te retourner contre moi! Ça ne lui a pas pris plus de 2 mois! Tu as cru son histoire alors que tu ne la connaissais même pas! Notre relation, tu l'as gâché en la croyant! Et après tu vas venir me dire qu'elle est gentille et que je t'ai manqué? Mon cher Koga, la vie et le temps ne t'a pas ménagé!

Je partis en pleurant vers la forêt, laissant Koga seul sur son rocher. J'espérais plus que tout ne jamais le revoir. J'étais prête à lui donner une seconde chance, mais il semble qu'il ait choisi une autre voie. J'étais détruit. Mon cœur souffrait depuis tant d'années, et ce, pour le même résultat qu'il y a 5 ans. Souffrance, déception, tristesse. D'un seul coup, elles étaient tous revenues en moi. Je grimpai dans un arbre et libéra les larmes qui ne demandaient que ça. Il fallait maintenant faire place à une nouvelle vie. Une vie avec un passé dans l'oubli : Une vie sans Koga.

Durant mon retour à la caverne, j'aperçus plusieurs roses près de celles-ci. Je les lança sans hésiter et continua ma route. Dire que je n'avais pas eu le temps pour la chasse. J'avais épuisé toutes mes forces sur Koga. Ce sera bien pour demain, je crois bien...

_Plus tard…_

Je me réveillai de mon sommeil. Nous étions toujours la nuit. Je partis à la course vers le point d'eau que j'avais trouvé, il y a de ça 1 lune. Après plusieurs heures de marches, j'arrivai à destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil m'aveugla malgré la noirceur de ma caverne

Le soleil m'aveugla malgré la noirceur de ma caverne. Une autre journée avait déjà montré le bout de son nez. Je me leva et regarda autour de moi : des roches empilés les unes par-dessus les autres sur les côtés et de la forêt un peu plus loin. J'appelai mes loups et nous partîmes pour la chasse. En chemin, je trouvai des fleurs sur ma route : Il y en avait partout. Je les ignorai et continua de marcher. Plus j'avançais, plus il y avait de fleurs. Mes loups ne cessaient de me regarder avec des yeux piteux. Lorsque j'arrivai dans un village humain, je remarqua que quelqu'un m'attendait déjà, sur un rocher, des fleurs à la main. Lorsque je le vis, mon corps s'immobilisa. En effet, Koga se tenait sur ce rocher et semblait m'attendre. Je regardai tout autour pour trouver Yuki. À mon grand étonnement, je ne la vis pas et son odeur n'y était pas non plus. Le chef de meute leva ses yeux bleus sur moi. Je ne dis rien, j'étais paralysé. Par la peur? Par l'amour? Qui sait…

- Tanya, ça ne pouvait qu'être toi, hier soir... me dit-il.

Je resta confuse un moment.

- Que veux-tu dire par là? Ça aurait pu être n'importe qui…

- Hier, cette odeur, ces bruits…je t'ai vu. Il y a si longtemps que j'attendais ta venue…

- ma venue? Si tu l'attendais tant, alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas fais les démarches pour me retrouver?!

- Il est certain que ça fait 5 ans que nous nous sommes séparés, mais je me souviens toujours du regard que tu m'as lancé, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés…

Des images me vinrent en tête. En effet, je n'avais pas été très douce avec lui. Aussitôt qu'il m'avait demandé de partir de la meute pour cause de traîtrise (selon Yuki) J'étais en peine et en rage qu'il succombe à une histoire aussi lamentable. Le regard que je lui avais lancé l'avait frappé énormément. Le genre de regard que personne ne souhaiterait avoir. Celui qui semble vous dire : « Je reviendrai et je me vengerai, compte là-dessus ». Je repris la parole :

- Pfeh, en quoi ça peut bien te déranger maintenant? Tu asYuki, tu as la meute, et le pouvoir! Tu as tout ce que tu as toujours voulu désirer!

Il prit un air de déception et regarda vers le sol. Il eut un grand moment de silence.

- Yuki, elle t'embête vraiment, n'est ce pas? Tu n'as jamais voulu le dire, mais tu es jalouse d'elle, pas vrai? Tu ne devrais pas. Si tu savais comme elle est gentille.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Venait-il de dire que Yuki était un ange et que j'étais le démon dans toute cette histoire? Après toutes ces années, il n'a toujours pas compris. Je serrai mes poings. J'eus les larmes aux yeux. Je lui criai :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?! Tu es réellement aveugle! Je t'ai couru après pendant un an et quand tu as enfin réalisé que j'étais la femme de ta vie, Yuki n'a eu qu'à arriver et à te retourner contre moi! Ça ne lui a pas pris plus de 2 mois! Tu as cru son histoire alors que tu ne la connaissais même pas! Notre relation, tu l'as gâché en la croyant! Et après tu vas venir me dire qu'elle est gentille et que je t'ai manqué? Mon cher Koga, la vie et le temps ne t'a pas ménagé!

Je partis en pleurant vers la forêt, laissant Koga seul sur son rocher. J'espérais plus que tout ne jamais le revoir. J'étais prête à lui donner une seconde chance, mais il semble qu'il ait choisi une autre voie. J'étais détruit. Mon cœur souffrait depuis tant d'années, et ce, pour le même résultat qu'il y a 5 ans. Souffrance, déception, tristesse. D'un seul coup, elles étaient tous revenues en moi. Je grimpai dans un arbre et libéra les larmes qui ne demandaient que ça. Il fallait maintenant faire place à une nouvelle vie. Une vie avec un passé dans l'oubli : Une vie sans Koga.

Durant mon retour à la caverne, j'aperçus plusieurs roses près de celles-ci. Je les lança sans hésiter et continua ma route. Dire que je n'avais pas eu le temps pour la chasse. J'avais épuisé toutes mes forces sur Koga. Ce sera bien pour demain, je crois bien...

_Plus tard…_

Je me réveillai de mon sommeil. Nous étions toujours la nuit. Sans même réfléchir, je partis à la course vers le point d'eau que j'avais trouvé, il y a de ça 1 lune. Après plusieurs heures de marches, j'arrivai à destination. Je m'agenouilla sur une roche et regarda l'eau danser devant moi. Plus je la regardais, plus je voyais le visage de Koga apparaître dans celle-ci. Je ne pu m'empêcher de verser des larmes. Non, il m'était impossible de les éviter après ce qu'il m'avait dit, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je me sentais faible. Faible de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour lui parler lorsque la meute était là. Faible d'avoir resté caché et de l'avoir espionné comme un voleur. Plus le temps avance, plus les échecs sont présents et il est de plus en plus difficile de les surmonter ou les éviter. Je levai mes yeux remplis de larmes vers la lune.

-POURQUOI LUI ET ELLE?! Criais-je de toute mes forces.

Je serrai mes poings et frappa de toutes mes forces sur le rocher. Je n'avais même plus la force de combattre. Même plus l'envie de vouloir retrouver Koga. Comme si la vie m'abandonnait, comme si on tentait de m'enlever ce que je ne possédais même pas…

J'entendis des craquements derrière moi. Sans hésiter, je me tourna, sécha mes larmes en vitesse, et me mit en position de défense même si le cœur n'y était pas. Une silhouette apparut devant moi. Lorsque la lumière révéla son identité, mes oreilles s'aplatirent sur mon crâne.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Koga?! Lançai-je sur un ton de dégout.

- J'ai suivi ton odeur jusqu'ici, j'avais besoin de te parler, me dit-il sérieusement.

Je restai silencieuse un moment. Comment avait-il pu suivre mon odeur sans que je ne sente sa présence? Il me semble que j'aurais reconnu son odeur s'il m'avait suivi d'aussi près. Je repris parole :

- Comment se fait-il que je n'aie pas senti ton odeur, tout le long du trajet?

- Je l'ai camouflé en frottant des herbes sur ma peau… Me lança t'il

Il agis en idiot, mais, au moins, il est futé pour ce qu'il s'agit de la subtilité…

- Écoute, Tanya, Je ne suis pas venue ici pour parler de mon odeur, mais bien essayer de m'expliquer face à ce qui s'est passé tantôt.

- T'expliquer…Je crois que tu n'as même pas besoin de t'expliquer, j'ai tout compris!

- S'il te plaît, écoute moi. Me dit-il d'un ton plutôt sérieux. Il reprit parole :

- Il est vrai que j'ai fais des erreurs en croyant l'histoire de Yuki, il y a 5 ans. Je l'admets, j'ai agis en idiot. Dès l'instant où tu m'as quitté, j'ai su que ma vie serait un enfer sans toi. Que je ne pourrais sûrement jamais me racheter. Et, en effet, sans toi à mes côtés, ces dernières années ont été un enfer. Il est vrai que je trouve Yuki gentille, elle est une bonne confidente, mais, jamais elle ne l'aura été autant que toi. Il y a 2 lunes, j'ai reconnu ton odeur à cet endroit même où nous nous trouvons. Alors, la joie est revenue en moi. Depuis tant d'années, j'attendais de ravoir de tes nouvelles. Mais, d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas aller à ta recherche, car, j'étais effrayé plus que tout. Peur de ta réaction si je revenais vers toi, peur d'empirer les choses. Je t'en supplie, accorde moi une seconde chance…

Je resta silencieuse et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était très sérieux et voulait réellement se faire pardonner. Je le sentais, je le voyais. Soudainement, ma rage pour lui tomba et j'eus pitié de lui. Il ne disait que la vérité, je le savais, mais, une question me trottait toujours dans la tête :

- Koga, Dit moi, Que va-t-il arriver à Yuki ? Que vas-tu faire ?

- …Il est clair que je ne peux pas la chasser pour rien. Tu connais les règles. Il faut avoir fait réellement quelque chose de mal pour être exclus. Alors, je devrai continuer à veiller sur elle puisqu'elle fait partie de la meute. Mais, elle ne sera plus ma femme, désormais.

- N'as-tu pas peur de sa réaction ?

- Avec toi à mes côtés, je peux tout surmonter…

Des larmes coulèrent une fois de plus. Depuis tout ce temps, il n'était que effrayé et ne voulait pas empirer les choses. C'était une preuve d'amour ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je ne pouvais ignorer ces confidences.

- Je te pardonne, Koga. Je te pardonne pour tout…

Ses yeux étincelaient de joie. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Il s'approcha de moi et mis ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je me contentai de me laisser faire et de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Enfin, la vie revenait en moi depuis 5 ans. Koga repris parole :

- Es-tu prête à revenir à mes côtés et celle de la meute?

- Oui, je suis prête.

Nous nous étreignîmes avec douceur et partîmes vers la chute d'eau.


End file.
